Test and measurement equipment receives signals through test leads and performs measurements on them. Leads are coupled to the equipment through connectors. One form of connector is called a BMA lead, which stands for “BlindMate A” connectors, which are RF (Radio Frequency) connectors that receive test signals having high frequencies, such as microwave radio frequencies in the 0.3 GHz to 300 GHz range.
A ground spring is a spring that contacts the ground of a BMA connector. The ground spring function is to provide an electrical connection to the BMA connector, so that signals may be measured relative to this ground. Present ground springs suffer from reliability problems. They oftentimes fail to make adequate connection to the ground connection, which causes data dropouts on the tested signal, especially in signals having frequencies higher than approximately 20 GHz. Present ground springs also tend to lose their spring function after only a few cycles of connector insertion and removal.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems in the prior art.